My Bad Boy
by HaeHyuKyu Aegya
Summary: "Apa kau tuli? Bukankah aku baru saja menanyai ke Dokter ini apa kau 'pembunuh adikku?" ujar Donghae dengan menekan kata pembunuh adikku. HaeHyuk Fanfic. RnR Please


Title : My Bad Boy

Part : 1/?

Cast : Donghae, Eunhyuk, Jessica, Kangin, Leeteuk, etc

Rated : T semi M  
Genre : Romance, Family, AU.

Author : KHaHee aka (Kartika2412 #in twitter)

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo(s) bertebaran, Gaje, Alur membosankan, OOC besar-besaran. Mpreg.

Warning: FF ini mungkin akan membosankan, karna Kha yang bikin juga merasa bosan dan bingung, meskipun sebenarnya jalan crita semua sudah tersusun. Dan bila tidak menyukainya diharap jangan membaca. Dan jangan ketipu dengan summary #plak

Summary: "Apakah kata _"Benci menjadi cinta"_ akan berlaku untukku?"

Don't Like Don't Read !

\(^_^\)\(^_^)/(/^_^)/

Terlihat _namja_ manis yang sedang berguling-guling diranjangnya. Dia menggembungkan pipinya sesekali karna bosan.

Bagaimana tidak bosan _namja_ manis yang bernama lengakap Kim Eunhyuk atau yang biasa dipanggil Eunhyuk_kie_ yang terkenal _Bad Boy_ hanya berguling-guling tidak jelas di atas ranjangnya. Bila basanya dia pergi ke _club_ bersama teman-temanya untuk bermain-main.

Namun entah kenapa teman-temanya belum menghubunginya untuk mengajaknya berkumpul.

"_**Press the reset, press press the reset, reset reset" **_terdengar nada dering yang menandakan _telfone_ masuk di Iphone Eunhyuk. Dengan senyum sumriang Eunhyuk segera mengangkat _telfone_ tersebut.

"_Oke_. Aku akan kesana," ujar Eunhyuk mengakhiri _telfone_ tesebut. Dengan segera Eunhyuk mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian modisnya lalu Eunhyuk dengan segera menyambar kunci mobil yang diletakkan di meja yang ada di kamarnya.

Eunhyuk dengan tergesa-gesa menuruni anak tangga dan melewat ruang tamu begitu saja tanpa henghiraukan kedua orang tuanya yang tersenyum melihat kelakuan Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menarik pintu kayu yang terdapat banyak ukiran yang menambah kesan mewah pintu tersebut. Eunhyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal ketika tidak dapat menarik pintu tersebut. Dengan langkah yang dihentak-hentakkan dia kembali berjalan keruang tamu menghampiri kedua orang tuanya yang tersenyum manis terhadapnya.

"_Eomma Appa_ berikkan aku kuncinya," ujar Eunhyuk merajuk. Walaupun Eunhyuk terkenal _bad boy_ namun tetap saja dia akan merajuk terhadap kedua orang tuanya bila menginginkan sesuatu.

_Namja_ cantik yang dipanggil _eomma_ itu hanya tersenyum, "ada apa _chagi_?" tanya _namja_ cantik itu.

"_YA eomma_ jangan memasang wajah seolah tidak mengetaui sesuatu," ujar Eunhyuk.

"Jaga bicaramu Kim Eunhyuk," ujar _namja_ tampan yang sedri tadi berdiri disamping _namja_ cantik tersebut.

"Maaf _eomma_," ujar Eunhyuk namun detik berikutnya dia kembali merajuk.

"_Eomma_ berikan kunci pintunya. Aku ingin pergi bersama teman-temanku," ujar Eunhyuk sembari mengeluarkan _puppy eyes_nya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memintanya kepada kepala pelayan _eoh_? Bukanya kau biasanya akan memaksa kepala pelayan untuk memberikkanmu kunci itu?" tanya _namja_ cantik itu sambil tersenyum jail.

"Aku yakin pasti _eomma_ dan _appa_ sudah mengambilnya," ujar Eunhyuk.

"Kau memang pintar. Jadi sekarng kau kembali ke kamar atau kau akan kehilangan semua barang-barangmu," ujar _namja_ tampan tersebut dengan nada memerintahnya.

Eunhyuk mendengus kesal namun dia juga tidak berani melawan appanya. Dia masih memikirkan hidupnya. Bagaimana tidak? Bisa saja _appa_nya mngambil semua kartu kreditnya dan menarik fasilitas mobil dan lain-lainnya.

Eunhyuk tidak mau menjadi gelandangan-menurutnya-. Hei sejak kecil Eunhyuk dibesarkan dikeluarga yang berada. Dia tidak bisa hidup tanpa fasilitas-fasilitas yang mewah. Karna _appa_nya bukan tipe orang yang akan main-main dengan ucapannya.

Eunhyuk berjalan kekamar dengan menghentakkan kakinya dan membanting pintu kamarnya dengan kencang.

"Apa kita tidak keterlaluan Kangin_nie_?" tanya _namja_ cantik tersebut.

_Namja_ yang di panggil Kangin hanya menghel nafasnya, "mungin kita keterlaluan. Tapi kita lebih keteraluan lagi bila membiarkannya menjadi anak yang urakkan," ujarnya sambil mengusap kepala istrinya yang bernama Leeteuk.

…:::…

Eunhyuk membanting tubuhnya dikasur empuknya setelah dia membanting pintu dengan tidak elitnya. Masa bodo dengan orang rumahnya.

"AKHH! KETERLALUAN!" teriaknya dan tentu saja tidak akan didengar orangtuanya karna kamarnya kedap suara.

Eunhyuk memajamkan matanya namun detik berikutnya dia tersenyum ketika angin menerpa wajahnya. Matanya langsung terbuka dan menatap jendela dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Eunhyuk berlari kearah balkon kamarnya senyum seketika memudar ketika dia melihat kebawah, "aku baru menyadari bahwa lantai 2 sangat tinggi," gumam Eunhyuk.

Namun eunhyuk sudah terlanjur nekat. Dia mengikat kain-kain menjadi suatu tali yang panjang lalu diikatnya di besi pembatas. Perlahan Eunhyuk turun menggunakan kain tersebut.

Eunhyuk meniup tangganya yang sedikit memerah karna digunakan untuk mencengkrang kain tersebut agar di tidak terjatuh.

Eunhyuk langsung menunduk ketika dilihatnya Kangin dan Leeteuk yang sedang berjalan mendekati jendela. Eunhyuk dngan cepat merangkak.

Eunhyuk tersenyum puas ketika dilihatnya mobilnya yang ditaruh begitu saja tanpa pengawasan ketat. Eunhyuk mengendap-endap menghampiri mobilnya bagaimanpun banyak pelayan yang berkeliaran.

Eunhyuk menutup mobilnya dengan sepelan mungkin. Setelah sampai dimobilnya dia tersenyum senang dan mengejek beberpa pelayan yang lewat di dekat mobilnya. _Hei _Eunhyuk tidk sebodoh itu, tentu saja kaca mobilnya mengguanakan kaca film jadi tidak bisa terlihat dari luar.

Eunhyuk mengeluarkan Iphonenya lalu mencari nomor _security_ di kontaknya dan menghubunginya sembari menyalakan mobilnya. Beberapa karyawan terjatuh karna kaget mobil tersebut tiba-tiba bergerak dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa di bilang normal.

"Buka gerbangnya!" perintah Eunhyuk dengan nada memerintah.

"_Tapi tuan muda, tuan besar me…"_

"Kau tidak lihat mobilku berjalan dengan cepat? Apa kau mau aku mati konyol karna menabrak gerbang itu?" ujar Eunhyuk menyela ucapan penjaga tersebut. Penjaga tersebut hanya diam dan membuat Eunhyuk kesal.

"Kau kira aku main-main?" ujar Eunhyuk mengakhiri telfonenya dan menambah kecepatan mobilnya.

Dan _security _tersebut mau tidak mau segera membuka gerbang tersebut. Dia tidak mau dituduh membunuh majikannya.

Eunhyuk melewati gerbang tersebut dengan cepat dan satu tangannya yang dilambaikan keluar jendela dengan senyum puasnya.

~HaeHyukkie~

Telihat Eunhyuk sedang menari-nari tidak jelas di atas meja _Bar_ tersebut. Dia telah membuka jaketnya karna merasa panas, tanpa menyadar tatapan lapar para _namja_ yag berstatus _seme_ itu.

Eunhyuk memegang gelas berisi _wine_ dan sesekali meneguknya sambil menari-nari. Hingga lebih dari 3 jam Eunhyuk akhirnya duduk di sofa karna kelelahan. Euhyuk terus meracau tidak jelas karna efek terlalu banyak minum.

Sahabatnya yang melihat hanya terkikik geli mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk yang seperti merajuk.

"Kau mendapatkan julukka _Bad Boy_ tapi kau sangat suka merajuk," gumam _namja_ tersebut sambil tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk yang mendapatkan perlakuan lembut tersebut justru memeluk _namja_ tampan tersebut, "Siwon_nie_~~ Kau tidak akan memarahiku seperti mereka kan?" racau Eunhyuk.

Siwon hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk, "tentu saja tidak."

"Sudah malam kita pulang ne! Tidak baik _namja_ kecil sepertimu berkeliaran tengah malam," ujar Siwon usil.

"YA! Aku lebih tua darimu. Dan kau kira aku anak kecil?" ujar Eunhyuk ngambek dan Siwon hanya terkikik kecil mendapatkan respon Eunhyuk.

Siwon kemudian membopong tubuh Eunhyuk keparkiran. Siwon sedikit kesulitan ketika Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi menari-nari.

Siwon mengambil kunci mobil Eunhyuk di kantung jaketnya lalu membuka pintu mobil Eunhyuk. Tangan Siwon terhenti membuka pintu ketika Eunhyuk menahan tangannya.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri!" ujar Eunhyuk sambil menarik kunci mobilnya.

"Tapi kau sedang mabuk Hyuk_kie_," ujar Siwon.

"Aku baik-baik saja," ujar Eunhyuk.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Siwon.

"_Aish_ sana kau pergi kuda," ujar Eunhyuk sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mendorong Siwon supaya menjauh.

Eunhyuk memasukki mobilnya dengan sempoyongan dan menyalakan mobilnya.

Eunhyuk mengendarai mobilnya selayaknya orang mabuk denga salah memasuki jalur. Untung sekarang sudah larut sehingga sudah lumayan jarang mobil yang berkeliaran.

.

.

Dilain sisi terlihat seorang yeoja cantik yang sedang membwa beberapa pelastik belanjaan. _Yeoja_ itu tampak selesai berbelanja kebutuhan makanan di _super market_ yang buka 24 jam.

_Yeoja_ itu mengambil Iphonenya di saku mantelnya ketika dirasakan Iphonenya bergetar.

Dia tersenyum senang ketika dilihatnya nama _Oppa_nya yang tertera di layar Iphonenya.

"Yeobseo," ujar Jessica.

"_YA! Kenpa kau lama sekali eoh? Kau tidak tau oppa menghwatirkanmu?"_ hardik _namja _disebrang sana dengan nada yang terdengar sangat khawatir.

"Maaf Hae _oppa_ membuatmu khawatir. Aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang," ujar _yeoja _bernama Lee Jessica itu menyesal karna membuat _oppa_nya yang bernama Lee Donghae khawatir.

Jessica menyebrang jalan dengan masih asik mengobrol dengan kakaknya. Dia tidak menyadari mobil yang berjalan dengan ugal-ugalan tersebut.

"_**BRUKKK"**_ terdengar suara hantaman yang sangat keras membelah kesunyian malam tersebut.

Sang pengendara mobil yang mabuk-Eunhyuk- tidak sarkan diri karna kepalanya terbentur kemudi dan membuat kepalanya mengeluarkan darah. Sedangkan _yeoja_ yang ditabraknya –Jessica- tergeetak di jalan dengan darah yang keluar dari kepalanya dan hampir sekujur tubuhnya.

Kantung belanjaan dan Iphonenya terlempar begitu saja, membuat _namja_ yang sedang ber_telfone_ ria dengannya berteriak tidak jelas.

…:::…

Disebuah rumah sakit terihat _namja blonde_ mulai terbangun ketika mendengar suara seseorang yang sedang marah-marah. Eunhyuk memijat kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut.

Aktifitasnya terhenti ketika tanpa sengaja dia memegang luka di keningnya yang sudah diperban dan membuat dia meringis pelan. Matanya membelalak ketika mengingat kejadian dimana dia menabrak pejalan kaki yang sedang melintas dihadapannya.

"Kau bercanda kan? Tidak mungkin adikku menginggal. Akan ku bayar berapa saja asal kau dapat menghidupkannya," terdengar suara _namja_ yang terdengar frustasi.

Eunhyuk yang mendengar suara ribut dari sebelah [N/B: mereka hanya dibatasi oleh gordeng] ingin segera melihat. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika dilihatnya tanggannya yang diinfus.

"AKH!" teriak Eunhyuk ketika menarik selang infuse ditangannya membuat darah keluar dari tanggannya. Dokter tersebut yang mendengarkan suara teriakkan segera menyibakkan gorden pembatas ruangan tersebut.

"Apa yang anda lakukan Eunhyuk-_ssi_? Anda seharusnya diam saja dan istrirahat kau baru saja mengalami kecelakaan mobil," ujar Dokter tersebut.

Donghae menatap tajam Eunhyuk ketika mendengar kecelakaan mobil dan Eunhyuk hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya menghindari tatapan Donghae.

"Kecelakaan mobil? Apa dia yang menabrak adik saya?" tanya Donhae dengan nada dingin. Dokter tersebut hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Perlahan aura Donghae berubah dan sorot matanya juga menatap Eunhyuk dengan penuh kebenciannya.

"Maaf anda siapa?" tanya Eunhyuk takut-takut melihat tatapan tajam Donghae.

"Apa kau tuli? Bukankah aku baru saja menanyai ke Dokter ini apa kau _'pembunuh_ _adikku'_?" ujar Donghae dengan menekan kata pembunuh adikku.

Eunhyuk kaget dan meundukkan kepalanya karna merasa bersalah. Donghae yang melihat Eunhyuk justru tersenyum sinis.

"Jangan kau pasang wajah tanpa berdosamu dihadapanku. Itu menjijikkan," hardik Donghae. Perlahan air mata Eunhyuk turun membasahi pipinya. Donghae sama sekali tidak peduli dengan itu.

Eunhyuk melepaskan genggaman dokter di tanggannya. Dai berjalan dengan sempoyongan kearah rajang yang terdapat tubuh kaku seorang _yeoja_ cantik.

Eunhyuk jutru tambah menangis melihat keadaan _yeoja_ tersebut yang penuh dengan luka baretan di wajahnya.

Eunhyuk menagis sesegukkan dan jatuh terduduk di lantai. Dokter yang melihatnya segera berjongkok dan ingin membantu Eunhyuk berdiri namun tak dihiraukan dengan Eunhyuk yang justru semakin menangis.

"Tidak perlu kau pasang wajah bersalahmu itu justru membuatku ingin muntah," hardik Donghae tanpa menghiraukan Eunhyuk yang semakin menangis.

"Kau lebih baik pergi sebelum aku yang memebunuhmu!" ujar Donghae dingin. Eunhyuk yang merasakan aura kemarahan Donghae segera bangun dan berjalan keluar dengan langkah yang sempoyongan.

~HaeHyuk~

Diluar Eunhyuk menangis dengan sesegukkan dan menggenggam tangannya yang bergetar hebat.

"Kau pembunuh Kim Eunhyuk _hiks hiks_ kau _hiks_ sangat kotor," ujar Eunhyuk sesegukkan sambil meremas kedua tangganya.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" terdengar suara lembut _yeoja_. Eunhyuk tidak menghirakannya dia masih asik dengan mengutuk dirinya.

"Annyeong _oppa_ kau sendirian saja?" tanya _yeoja_ itu dengan nada manisnya namun tetap tidak dihiraukan oleh Eunhyuk dan membuat _yeoja_ tersebut mendengus kesal.

"Itu akibat kau tidak mendengar orang tuamu _oppa_! Lihat perbuatanmu sehingga menghilangkan nyawa seseorang," ujar _yeoja_ tersebut. Eunhyuk mendengar ucapan _yeoja _tersebut tentu saja kaget bagaimana bisa _yeoja_ ini tau masalahnya.

Eunhyuk menolehkan kepalanya kearah samping untuk menghadap _yeoja_ tersebut, mata Eunhyuk sontak melebar melihat _yeoja_ dengan pakaian gaun putih indahnya rambut _blonde_ yang panjang dan wajah pucat _yeoja_ itu yang tengah tersenyum kearahnya.

Eunhyuk ingin berteriak namun tubuhnya seakan kaku dihadapan _yeoja_ tersebut yang tubuhnya transparan.

"_Annyaeong oppa_ namaku Lee Jessica. Aku adalah orang yang telah kau _'bunuh'_ dan kau harus _'taggung jawab'_," ujar Jessica sembari menekan kata membunuh dan tanggung jawab.

Eunhyuk hanya diam terpaku perlahan Jessica mendekat kearah kuping Eunhyuk dan membisikkan sesuatu membuat Eunhyuk melebarkan matanya.

"Kau tidak mau?" tanya Jessica yang sekarang berganti dengan wajah dinginnya membuat Eunhyuk takut. Eunhyuk berteriak sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

…:::….

Kangin dan Leeteuk mempercepat langkahnya ketika mendengar suara teriakan Eunhyuk. Leeteuk segera memeluk Eunhyuk yang berteriak-teriak. Eunhyuk membuka matanya ketika mendengar suara Leeteuk dan dengan segera Eunhyuk memeluk Leeteuk dan bernafas lega.

Eunhyuk mengalihkan pandangannya kearah _appa_nya yang sedari tadi diam. Tiba-tiba dari belakang Kangin muncul banyangan Jessica yang tersenyum manis kearah Eunhyuk sambil melambaikkan tanggannya dan membuat Eunhyuk kehilangan kesadarannya.

~TBC~ or ~END~

ANNYEONG KHA BAWA FF BARU #dilemparpanci

Hahhah, mian gaje idnya muncul dadakan sih-,-V

Adakah yang suka #ngarep

Semoga pada suka dengan FF Kha~

Yang sudah baca harus _**REVIEW**_ loh kalo engk Kha gentayangin[?]

Mau dilanjut?

Mian Kha belum post FF Trouble Love Chap 4. Tapi ada yang nunggu gak?

Oke tanpa banyak omong (All: dari tandi ngomong-,-) Kha nangih _**REVIEW**_ya~~

**::KhaHee::**


End file.
